


Morning After (Care)

by CappuccettoRosso



Series: KakaIru Week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Hatake Kakashi, Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M, Shy Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: Kakashi makes a gesture. Iruka appreciates it, but there is a limit to everything.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	Morning After (Care)

**Author's Note:**

> My (continued) contribution to KakaIru Week 2020. The prompt I used: Thanks.

* * *

Iruka wakes up and finds Uuhei laying next to him. He doesn't question how she got past his traps. He knows who her owner is. He only wraps his arms around her and nuzzles into her side. He feels as Uuhei does a full-body stretch. He presses a yawn into her bandages.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei."

"Good morning, Uuhei-chan," he answers, voice muffled. He gives her a light kiss on her head and finally rises from the bed. He washes up and gets ready for the day. In the kitchen, he makes breakfast for two. One for himself and the other for his guest. He turns away from the counter to set down the plate and finds Uhei standing in the doorway.

There is a rose in her mouth. Uuhei wags her tail when he huffs at her.

"Put it on the table," he says. He places the plate on the floor. "And come and eat your breakfast."

Uuhei does as told and quickly sets to eating her food. Iruka watches her for a moment, but she eats neatly so there is no worry of her making a mess. He sits down at the table with his own plate of food and picks up the rose. The rose is made out of crystal. The stem and leaves are pale green, while the petals are a pale blue. The craftsmanship is exquisite. There is a small note attache. He puts the rose down and starts eating his breakfast. He doesn't need to read the note. He already knows what it says.

Thank you.

He finishes his breakfast, quickly washes the dishes, and grabs his satchel, ready to head out. He stops by the front window. He keeps a vase there, where it receives the most sun. He places the rose there, along with the other dozen crystal roses he has already received this week alone. The rest are kept in containment scroll.

Iruka slips on his sandals and calls out to Uuhei, who has made herself comfortable on the couch. "I'm going out now!"

"Have a good day!"

Iruka opens the door and sees Urushi on his doorstep. He raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

Urushi places another crystal rose on the welcome mat. This one is yellow. "Good morning, Iruka-sensei!"

He squats down and pats Urushi on his head. "Do you want to stay here with Uuhei-chan? Or walk with me?"

Urushi pants at him, baring his sharp teeth in a facsimile of a smile. "Have a good day, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka stands up and moves to the side to let the dog enter the apartment. "Just leave the rose on the table. If you guys are hungry, you know where the kibble is. Help yourself." With that, he closes the door and heads toward the Academy.

The morning promises a beautiful day. Hardly a cloud in the sky and a soothing breeze to keep the heat from becoming overwhelming. He greets those that call out to him. His pace is relaxed and his mood upbeat. He quickly darts into a side alleyway and waits for his stalker to make his appearance.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka huffs at Kakashi and pulls his forward. Kakashi eagerly leans in, yanking down his mask as he does. The kiss is quick, hot, and deep. Kakashi hums even as Iruka pushes him away.

"Kakashi," Iruka says with a sharp grin. "What is wrong with you?"

Kakashi blinks, confused. He didn't expect this. "What?"

Iruka groans. "Kakashi, you have to stop this."

"Stop what?"

Iruka gives him another kiss because he is too cute. "Kakashi, you have to stop giving me roses every time we have sex. It's not necessary."

"Oh," Kakashi says. He looks down, looking shy now. "Umm, I just thought it was a nice touch…?"

Iruka laughs under his breath. "It is. Or I should say, it was. The first time. But we've been dating for over a month now, so it's getting kind of weird for my boyfriend to thank me after we have sex."

Kakashi nods stiffly, looking awkward now.

Iruka smiles. "If you really want to thank me, then you should stay the night and wake me up with something nice."

Kakashi perks up. "Like what?"

Iruka gives him a filthy smile. "Kakashi, you're a genius. I'm sure you'll figure it out." He then leans in and catches Kakashi's bottom lip with his teeth, giving it a slight suck before he releases it. "Or I can take the lead again, just like our first time together." Iruka winks.

Kakashi looks dazed and his face is flushed a pretty pink. The same shade as the crystal rose Iruka spies hidden in his flak jacket.

"Just no more roses, okay?"


End file.
